


I was lost till you were found

by cloudcastles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcastles/pseuds/cloudcastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to For Crying Out Loud by Meatloaf and accidentally wrote a Tony/Bruce drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was lost till you were found

_I just can’t imagine myself without you, Bruce. You fixed me, opened me up. And you can’t go, because I’ll break again without you._

The words rang in Bruce’s head as he stormed down the darkened streets and alleyways and shoreline of New York. Walking it off rarely worked, but it was all he had now he’d left his rage-containment rooms back at Stark Tower.

  
_You can’t go, because I’ll break again without you._

It was about Tony, of course. As much as he claimed to have changed, he never really grasped that a relationship was two people. Or at least he never did in arguments. Separating them into Tony, then Bruce, not TonyandBruce. One word was how Bruce saw it. Well … Tony never did see things the same as other people anyway.

He finally let himself sit, on a bench somewhere out looking Liberty Island. Bruce sighed as he looked out at the towering statue. Liberty – something Tony always gave Bruce, at least. Let him be himself, never running from Bruce after the other guy came out. Sure, Tony gave him liberty, but then ostracism. He never truly included Bruce in his inner monologue and feelings. Bruce let Tony in, making them one unit, why couldn’t Tony do the same for Bruce?

Sniffing, he pulled his collar up to protect from the cold night wind and sunk his head in his hands. He urged himself not to cry, running over Tony’s last words in his head. _Fucking self-centred asshole._

He was so lost in analysing Tony’s pig-headedness he missed the whoosh of the suit landing. So he was caught off guard when he heard the familiar voice beside him, pleading, “Bruce, please don’t run away from me.”

Bruce jumped in surprise, and then scathingly replied, “Because you need your monster to feed your ego, make you all better? Because it’s always about you, right?”

Sighing, Tony sat beside him, clinking against the cold metal. “No. Is that – is that what you got out of this?” He motioned between them both.

“Fuck, Bruce. Listen …” He turned towards Bruce and looked into his eyes, “I don’t want to lose you because you’re part of this now. Us. You’re my other half Bruce, but I’m yours too. We’re one piece, and I just don’t think either of us can go without half of each other. And I know we both lived so far without each other, but I can’t do it anymore, Bruce. But I’m scared that you don’t feel the same.. I’m scared that I’ll go back to how I was, or that I’ll never get better, be the man you deserve. I’m fucking scared all the time … that you don’t need me like I need you”

Bruce sniffed again, and stared back at Tony. “Well it took you fucking long enough”, he murmured. Tony waited for him to finish.

“I love you too, Tony. You prick.”


End file.
